


Don't leave me

by beazabiny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beazabiny/pseuds/beazabiny
Summary: - Ты пахнешь, как дом, - говорит ему Чан.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 16





	Don't leave me

The more time flows, the more it deepens  
I’m between your past and future right now

— Ты пахнешь, как дом, — говорит ему Чан в те редкие минуты слабости, когда позволяет себе ненадолго спустить груз ответственности с плеч, обхватить Уджина обеими руками, как маленький ребенок, который думал, что потерялся навсегда, и тихо дышать в шею, смаргивая проступающие слезы. — Наверное, если бы тебя здесь не было, я бы давно кончился насовсем.

Потом они глубоко дышат, смотрят друг на друга понимающе, снова берут на себя ответственность за чувства сотен тысяч людей, и все начинается по новой.

— Ты такой красивый, что у меня немножко селебрити краш, — признается Чан с улыбкой, пока Уджин критически рассматривает себя в зеркале, примеряя новый свитер. Пакеты с покупками, горой наваленные на диване, обещают еще достаточно наглядной демонстрации, и это мотивирует держать слипающиеся глаза открытыми. Уджин вообще модник, и любит всякое такое… сдержанно-стильное. Ничего кричащего и сумасбродного, но широкие плечи и узкую талию подчеркивает так, что хочется пищать. Возможно Чан и пищит, тихонечко, но Уджин ничем не выдает, что услышал, только улыбается уголками губ смущенно и довольно. Чан все-таки задремывает под шуршание пакетов и тихие шаги в уютной тишине раннего вечера. Когда он просыпается, комната пуста, а подушка еще неуловимо пахнет чем-то домашним. Ностальгия на фоне усталости, лидер-сонбэнним?

Чан старается стать для ребят поддержкой, в которой они очень нуждаются, но получается не всегда. Фанаты и менеджмент рвут его на части, в интернациональных турах все смотрят, как на последнюю надежду, в самолете он сублимирует отдых программами звукообработки, да и в целом Чан иногда слишком… в своей голове. Паникующего Джисона утешает Уджин, тискает в медвежьих объятиях и подкидывает на ручках, будто он и не весит ничего. Чановой благодарностью можно затопить пару морей и еще на коктейль останется. Джисона забирает Минхо, дружелюбно подмигнувший лидеру, когда проходил мимо. Все опять нормально, по крайней мере — пока.

— Твой голос делает мне хорошо в уши и в сердце, если честно. Спой еще.

Приступы ночной тревоги оказываются сильнее очередных таблеток по курсу. Чан выплескивает голоса из головы на бумагу и на мгновение искренне ненавидит себя и свои прыгающие строчки, бездной заглядывающие в него в ответ. Подобие спокойствия приходит только когда он сдается и уже под утро заползает под одеяло к Уджину. Он старается не разбудить, но тот все равно просыпается, двигается к стене, все еще не открывая глаз, и с сонным вздохом гладит по голове.

— Обещай, что всегда будешь здесь, — просит Чан, прижимаясь щекой к его груди и крепко обхватывая руками, чтобы стуком чужого сердца заглушить дурное предчувствие.  
Уджин секунду молчит, потом тихо отвечает.

— Обещаю, — и Чан заставляет себя отпустить дурные мысли и закрыть глаза тоже.

Спустя неделю Уджин уходит.

Everything returns to the past in seconds  
I found a reason for living in the present  
When I met you


End file.
